Fanfiction - Bad Girl
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Dans un monde où nul humains ne peut entrer se trouve un endroit sombre et lugubre. Ces endroit est unique en son genre car ses habitants sont surnaturels. Ici se réunissent de multiples créatures toutes aussi dangereuse les unes que les autres. Vampire, loup, démons et cie se côtoient tout les jours sans pour autant se faire la guerre.


Les enfants sont trop mignon quand ils sont petits, leur petite bouille les rend mignon à croquer mais plus il grandisse et plus ils font de bêtises. Quelques fois les parents ne font pas attention à eux et ils en profitent pour allez jouez on ne sais où. La mère de cet enfant lui répétait souvent « Tu ne touche pas si cela ne t'appartiens pas » Le garçon aux yeux noir regardait sa mère en hochant la tête, il était sage voir un peu trop car dans le dos de sa mère il lui désobéissait tout le temps avec ses amis. C'est un soir d'orage que notre histoire va commencé, un soir Halloween...

Le ciel grondait dans le ciel, l'orage fessait entendre ses éclairs illuminant les pièces de ce manoir abandonné depuis des années. Devant le portail de cette demeure se trouvait une bande de garçons, il était au nombre de neuf. Ils avaient entre six et neuf ans. Leur curiosité lors d'un sort d'Halloween avait été attisé par une pièce illuminé. Ils ont décidé de se rendre rdv ici et les voilà devant le grillages noirs trempés par la pluie. Ils hésitaient à entrer quand l'un d'eux décida de prendre la parole.

******« - Bon puisque que personne se décide à entrer moi j'y vais bande de trouillard !** **Déclara le plus âgée des garçons.****  
********- Attend-nous on arrive !** **S'exclamèrent les autres suivant leur meneur ».**

Les enfants poussèrent le grillage et entrèrent dans le jardin de l'habitation. L'ambiance était glaciale et sombre. Dans le jardin se trouvaient des pierres tombales à moitiés abandonnées où on ne pouvait plus lire les noms gravés dessus. Quelques bestioles grouillaient tels des araignées, rats, et vers de terres. Ils entrèrent en poussant la grande porte en bois et pénétrèrent dans le manoir.

Il fessait nuit noir, le meneur prit un chandelier qui traînait dans le coin sur une table basse en retirant les toiles d'araignée et alluma les bougies afin de voir les lieux. Surprise pour tous ils se trouvaient dans une grande salle remplis de livres anciens et poussiéreux. Le garçon passa la lumière autour d'eux pour voir si il n'y avait personne ce qui fut le cas. Quand tout à coup on entendit un rire à vous glacer le sang puis une voix..

_****__**Voulez-vous voir un monde étrange où l'on aime les démons et pas les anges ? Suivez-nous venez visitez. Qui êtes vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenue ici, partez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Minuit a sonné, l'heure du crime.**_

Le regard des garçons fut attirer par un grimoire sur le bureau, ils s'en approchèrent mais la voix recommença à rire mais cette fois-ci se mit à parler plusieurs fois comme si ils y avait plusieurs personnes.

_****__**Je suis séductrice, je prend possession de vous rien qu'en vous regardant attention à mes yeux car ils sont pièges. Votre nectar me nourrit, j'aspire votre âme jusqu'à la dernière gouttes, vous êtes mon ne voit pas dans un miroir.**__**  
**_ _**  
**__****__**Je suis chassée depuis des siècles on me traite de tous les noms tous aussi horreur les uns que les autres. Je suis Lucifer et vous allez brûlez dans les flammes de l'Enfer gare à mes mains qui vont vous prendre votre âme pécheresse.**__**  
**_ _**  
**__****__**Moi, je me glisse comme une ombre noire et je transforme vos rêves en cauchemars. J'aime vos peurs, je suis morte mais je suis toujours là mais transparente et personne ne peut me toucher.**_

Les enfants commençaient à avoir peur, ils claquaient des dents pourtant les voix étaient toujours là. Ils regardaient apeuré autour d'eux cherchant à savoir d'où venaient ces mystérieuse voix.

_****__**Je suis la bête mi-homme mi bête aux yeux doré. J'étaie chassé pendant l'Inquisition, jugé comme mangeur d'enfants et de femmes. J'ai faim de chair humaine, n'essayez pas de m'attraper je suis plus rapide que vous mais méfiez vous de mes ongles ils sont tranchants comme des lames de rasoir.**__**  
**_ _**  
**__****__**Je suis magnifique et belle mais dangereuse. Je vous charme grâce à ma voix et je vous emporte dans les gouffres là où vous ne pouvez plus respirer au fond de l'abysse.J'ai deux facette l'une agréable mais l'autre est digne d'un monstre mythologique.**__**  
**_ _**  
**__****__**Moi, aussi je suis séduisante mais gare à toi humain. J'aime les hommes. Je n'hésiterais pas à te croquer tout crus. Mes ailes me permettent de voler jusqu'au ciel, mes griffes sont celles d'un harpies capable de te déchiqueter pour mon repas.**_**  
**  
_Les enfants tremblaient de tout leurs membres tous collés les uns au autres attentives aux moindres bruits. Ils en étaient sûr à présent ils n'étaient plus seul ici._

_****__**Je suis le mort qui prend les mors aux dents. Je suis le vent qui vous glace le sang. Je suis morte mais aussi vivante. Je sors de ma tombe à la nuit tombée à la recherche de quelques. Je suis décomposé et en mauvaise état de décomposition.**__**  
**_ _**  
**__****__**Je suis maléfique, mes sorts vous porte malheurs attention à ce que vous dites ils pourraient vous arrivez malheur, vous pourriez même vous retrouvez dans ma marmite bouillonnante.**__**  
**_ _**  
**__****__**Je suis la pire d'entre les autres. Un seul de mes toucher et vous voilà par terre mort. Je suis caché telle une ombre personne ne peut me voir. Mes yeux brillent dans le noir. On ne voit pas mon visage, je suis squelettique...je suis mortelle.**_

Un éclair puissant éclata dans le jardin, les corbeaux s'envolèrent en croassant. La lune était pleine comme si elle souriait mauvais. Les garçons se regardèrent tous claquant des dents, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil au grimoire qui était à présent ouvert. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lire qu'un second éclair encore plus puissant les pétrifia de peur. Devant eux se trouvaient des silhouettes qui les regardaient avec des yeux de différents couleurs, un sourire carnassier. Les enfants hurlèrent à n'en plus avoir de voix. Une des silhouettes toucha la joue d'un des garçons celui qui avait des cheveux noir en queue de cheval.

**« - **_******Je suis la pire d'entre les autres. Un seul de mes toucher et vous voilà par terre mort. Je suis caché telle une ombre personne ne peut me voir. Mes yeux brillent dans le noir. On ne voit pas mon visage, je suis squelettique...je suis mortelle...Je suis la mort, la grande faucheuse, je vous arrache la vie comme je le veux tel un jeu. ».**_

Sans était de trop pour eux, ils s'évanouirent raide comme des morts. Le lendemain les parents inquiet de ne pas trouver leurs enfants accourent au vieux manoir. Ils les trouvèrent inconscient par terre pourtant chacun avait une marque différente au poignet.


End file.
